


Taking Care

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Feeding Kink, brief boner mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all been running themselves ragged, but none as bad a Bruce.  James takes care of his boyfriend in the only way he knows how: food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

It was convention season, meaning none of the guys were taking care of themselves they way they should be. Matt was barely sleeping, trying to do so much is so little time. Adam was running himself down, not eating more than a couple bites of food when someone made him. Joel sounded like he was coughing up a lung for the past week, but refused to go to a doctor to try and take care of it.

But out of all of them, Bruce was the worst. 

He was tired and cranky, sleeping maybe two hours a night trying to keep the content flowing, travel plans up to date, and making sure the rest of the guys were able to take care of themselves at least somewhat.

“My question is for Bruce,” someone had said at their PAX panel, “why do you look like death?” They all laughed and Bruce gave some b.s. answer about shooting heroin in the bathroom. But the question hit James hard. He could see just how rundown his boyfriend looked, but in the midst of their busiest time, he hadn’t stopped to try and take care of him.

As soon as they were on the plane to fly down from SeaTac to LAX, Bruce has his laptop out, monitoring what had happened down at FH HQ while they were away.

“Babe, put the computer away. Its a two hour flight, just take a break. Sleep or something. No computer,” Bruce went to argue, say something about how he wasn’t sleepy and needed to work, but James had already taken his laptop and put it in his own bag. “Nope, I’m not going to allow it. Sleep. I make a great pillow.”

Bruce murmured something about “Bitch thinks he can tell me what to do,” but laid his head against his lovers shoulder. He was asleep within minutes of take off.

He was jostled awake by the feeling of landing, never a pleasant one if he was honest, but not everything could be pleasant in life.

“Sleep well,” James asked, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Bruce nodded. “Good, because you’re going to bed as soon as we get home,” Bruce started to protest, “ah ah ah no buts! You need just as much rest as the rest of us, more probably since you haven’t been sleeping as much as you should. Now we can do this the easy way, where you go to bed when we get home, or the hard way. And I don’t have any chloroform so we need to do this the easy way.”

Bruce laughed and yawned, he was sleepy, there wasn’t any denying it, not from James. They got off the plane and met up with the rest of the guys who had gone to PAX with them, called some ubers, and made their way home. James watched as Bruce walked around like a zombie, barely being able to keep himself upright. He knew the exhaustion must be settling in now, with the way he was leaning on James for support, an arm thrown around his shoulder to help him walk.

James opened the door to their apartment, took Bruce’s bags, and said, “Bed. Now.” That was all Bruce needed before padding his way to their bedroom and falling into the warm embrace of the sheets. He was asleep before James had even started unpacking.

While Bruce napped, James started the laundry, made two piles of the things they had been given, one for work and one for home, and started to cook dinner. 

It was nothing fancy, broiled steak marinated in a homemade jerk barbecue sauce with roasted garlic mashed potatoes and green beans with bacon. It was Bruce’s favorite dinner, and James knew that he hadn’t eaten anything substantial since the start of the convention season. 

He was starting to loose weight, something James was not a fan of. He loved his muscular Bruce, but the layer of pudge covering the hard toned abs was his favorite. He would always smile when Bruce had a bit of a muffin top peaking over his jeans. The softness was just something James adored.

Bruce woke up from his nap close to 3 hours later. He could smell the bacon and beans James was frying, as well as the jerk seasonings wafting from the oven.

He walked into the kitchen, and hoisted himself up onto a counter. “Smells like heaven in here, baby,” he said yawning.

James grabbed a spoon out of the silverware drawer and scooped some potatoes. “Thank you sweetie! Now, tell me if this needs more salt,” James said, blowing on the spoon and waiting for Bruce to open his mouth. Bruce complied, shutting his mouth around the spoon and letting the potatoes fall onto his tastebuds as James pulled it away.

He swallowed, “No I think they’re perfect like that.” James was smiling as he grabbed another spoonful. Bruce opened his mouth again to accept the warm, creamy potatoes. Bruce knew how much James loved it when he ate his cooking, and he knew how much James loved to cut up his food for him before loading a fork up and watching Bruce accept it.

“Can I try a bean, see if they’re done yet, babe?” He smiled as James picked one up with his fingers, offering it to Bruce. He took about half of it into his mouth before biting down, chewing slowly as James watched his jaw work. “They taste amazing,” Bruce said as James smiled. He took the second half of the green bean, making sure to rub his lips lightly on on James’ fingers.

“I’m glad you like them, because as soon as the steaks are done, dinner is served!” James was smiling, eyes darker as he watched Bruce’s throat as he swallowed. He quickly turned to the stove, turning off both burners before leaning down to check the steaks in the oven.

The smell filled Bruce’s nostrils as James opened the oven door. It smelled warm and like home. It brought back some of his favorite memories of times he had spent with James. 

He realized, this was the first meal James had made for them after he had talked about his love of a slightly pudgy Bruce. It was the meal James had made the first time he had asked if he could feed him, cutting his steak into small pieces and watching with fascination as Bruce chewed.

The sex they had had that night was amazing. Bruce could feel blood rushing south at the realization, figuring out what James was doing. James pulled the steaks out of the oven, setting the pan on a cooling rack before grabbing a knife and cutting into one.

“Oh perfect,” he said, looking at the cook in the middle, “we can eat now. Go sit at the table, I’ll dish you up honey.” Bruce swallowed hard, knowing there was going to be enough food to feed a small army on his plate. He was excited to finally get some food in his stomach he could feel the pain from the lack of food hitting him hard now that he had a couple of bites in him.

Bruce smiled, wrapping his arm around James’ middle, pulling him into a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured, “thank you for taking care of me, sweetie.” 

Bruce knew that that was where the sense of satisfaction and pleasure was for James. He knew that James wanted to take care of him, wanted him to feel loved. And feeding him was one of the ways James was able to make sure his boy was taken care of. 

Bruce sat down at their table, waiting for James to come with their plates. There was already silverware on the table, and a couple glasses of water.

James walked in a couple seconds later, and surprised Bruce at how regular the portions on both plates were. James set both plates down on the table and grabbed a knife, starting to cut one of the steaks into bite sized pieces. Bruce reached for the other plate, thinking that maybe he had misjudged where the evening was going. 

James caught Bruce’s eye as he reached over him. “No leave that there, honey. That’s my plate. I’ll be done with yours in just a second.” Bruce smiled.

“But it smells so good James, I just want a taste of the steak now so I don’t have to wait.” James turned to him, a small piece of steak on a fork. He added potatoes to the bite, knowing Bruce liked the combination of textures and flavors before bringing the fork to his lips. Bruce took the bite from him eagerly, chewing as James returned to cutting the steak.

“Bruce, baby, you are so beautiful, you know that? I’ve been worrying about you though, these past few weeks. You’ve been eating and sleeping less. I want to make sure you have a full belly before we go to sleep tonight.” James smiled as Bruce opened his mouth for another bite, this time of bacon and green bean.

Bruce chewed and swallowed before responding, “I know, I’ve been busy. I promise I’ll take better care of myself. Will you help me remember to do that?”

James loaded up another forkful and held it out for Bruce, “Of course, baby, I’d do anything for you.”

They continued their meal in that way, Bruce adding small comments about how delicious the food tasted every few bites and James eventually moving to cut his own steak and start eating, still feeding Bruce.

When both their plates were clear, James took them back to the kitchen. “I’d offer you seconds, but I don’t want to make you sick with how little you’ve been eating lately, my love. I’ll cook a big breakfast in the morning though, I hope thats okay.”

“That’s perfect, James,” Bruce said, following him into the kitchen. “Let me help with dishes, and then maybe we can watch a movie in bed? I’m awfully sleepy after that big meal.” James smiled, accepting the help in the kitchen.

After the leftovers were packed and the dishwasher was running, Bruce and James made their way to the bedroom.

“James, I know, usually, we have sex on nights like this, but I’m really fucking tired man. Can we Netflix and chill not Netflix and Chill?”

James laughed and Bruce wished he could forget what that sounded like so he could hear it for the first time again. “What no IMAX and Climax,” he joked, “no but really Brucie, get some rest. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
